Cheating?
by Takumisa17
Summary: Is Misaki cheating on Takumi ? Maybe...


The plane has just landed and I swear I could hear my beating heart from impatience. I was so happy since I will finally be able to see her after a long week. A whole week without her _kisses_ , her _caresses_ and even her _laughs_. I growled as I remembered those unpleasant memories. I have really missed her. I've missed her morning snuggles or even her outburst because of my pervert comments. After picking my suitcase, I rushed to my car where I found my driver waiting for me. The ride took thirty minutes but it was an eternity to me. I'm so excited to see her reaction when she discovers that I came earlier from my business trip. When the car pulled in front of my home, I thanked the driver, unlocked the door and entered my home. I searched for my wife downstairs but she was nowhere to be found here, so I made my way upstairs and I was relieved to hear her laughs coming from our bedroom…These miraculous sounds always succeed in calming me...  
But wait! Is she laughing alone? Maybe she's talking in the phone… But right then my thoughts were interrupted by her voice.  
"Stop it! You're tickling me." She said laughing.

What?! Tickling me? Who is she talking to? Could she be cheating on me .. And just once again I was interrupted… But this time with some weird noises made by the girl. My jaw dropped and just to add to my misery I heard her say " Who thought that you can do it better than Takumi !"

I fell to my knees. I held my head between my shaking hands. It all makes sense now. Misaki doesn't know that I'm coming today so she brought her…Argh! I can't imagine it let alone saying that word ! I was determined to open the door and face my fate but I was stopped by her voice...again.  
" I can't wait to introduce you to Takumi; He'll be surprised" She said chuckling.

What? She's going to introduce him to me. Does that mean she want to divorce me. NO NO NO ! If this is a joke it's getting over the edge…. But she doesn't know that I'm coming today so she wouldn't trick me….Thus the only credible conclusion is that what was running through my mind is true... I can't live without her ... She was that long awaited sunshine in a stormy and cold night. She was my sunshine...She was the only reason why I get up everyday... But how could she do that ? Cheating on me on my own room my own bedroom. That bedroom that helds most of our precious memories... Were they insignificant for her...How did all of this happen? Did she get bored of me ? Or I'm not giving her enough time? I'm really ready to kneel in front of her and beg her to give me a second chance.

When the room where my beloved one went silent I decided to enter it. So I gathered all my courage, took a deep breath and pushed the door open while the worst scenario kept playing on my mind. But what I saw was …. Strange ! Misaki caressing a cat …. So the truth immediately hit me and I fell to my knees, relieved.  
She looked at me confused and surprised. When she composed herself ,she came rushing to me and hugged me tightly. I was surprised by her sudden affectionate gesture but I hugged her back thanking god that all the fantasies I was having just a few minutes ago were just illusion. When I pulled back, I said looking straight in her eyes;  
" You're not cheating on me, right?"  
"What ? Why are you saying that" She inquired getting confused.  
" me please" I stuttered making an idiot of myself.  
"Of course no! Are you suspecting me to have some affair with another guy …" She asked me suspiciously.  
"No! " I replied praying that our conversation will end here.  
"Then why are you asking such a question?!" She seemed angry this time. She was getting up to get away from me but I prevented her from doing so by pulling her for a passionate kiss that washed away all her insecurities. When we pulled apart, I decided to tease her to see those amazing expressions of hers that I missed so much.  
"So , What can this cat do better than me ? " I said smirking lifting her up princess style. She blushed heavily which I appreciated too much…  
"It's bad to eavesdrop on someone's conversation…" She said hiding her blushing face on the crook of my neck." The cat was just walking on my back. And it felt like a massage."

"Oh, so be ready… I'm going to show you something that I excel at doing..." I added smirking. I kissed her and she responded immediately. We've really missed each other... And just like that, we spent an unforgettable together …


End file.
